Featherlight
by a1y-puff
Summary: Kanda has always been a light sleeper, so of course, that first time, he'd noticed. He noticed, yet he'd let him. Perhaps it was simply out of curiosity of what the beansprout had wanted, or how far he would go. YW2011 - Fingertips.


**Yullen Week 2011**

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man is Hoshino Katsura's.

**Rating:** T (PG-13).

**Pairing:** Sort of Allen/Kanda but not really? XD

**Beta Reader:** Harmony283

**Theme: **Fingertips (day 5-6)

**Warning: **This is a TWT (Timeline? What Timeline?) piece :p

* * *

><p><strong>FEATHERLIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>There are fingers in his hair. They card slowly through the strands of black, long hair, smoothing out the tangles formed by the wind and sweat and blood—he'd been fighting after all. They both had.<p>

He keeps his eyes closed and breathing slow. The ache all over his body has subsided at this point, although it did take a lot longer than he would have liked. Kanda doesn't care even if it's eating up his life—he'd rather heal fast and be done with it rather than being immobilized in bed by the Head Nurse due to his slower recovery.

A thumb is pressed between his eyebrows and Kanda realizes he must have been frowning. Not that he'd admit it, but slowly, as the thumb gently rubs over the frown lines, his features relax.

He still doesn't open his eyes.

The brat really likes doing this, doesn't he? Kanda can't quite recall when it started, but this has become a habit ever since they were—together. Or whatever. Perhaps, since the bean started sneaking into his room and vice versa.

Brat would wait until he was asleep—or so Allen thought—and then he'd start stroking his hair.

Kanda has always been a light sleeper, so of course, that first time, he'd noticed. He noticed, yet he'd let him. Perhaps it was simply out of curiosity of what the beansprout had wanted, or how far he would go. But Allen never went any further. So Kanda thought, _whatever_, and let the bean do what he wanted.

He never told Allen it actually felt kind of soothing.

It happened again, and again. In his room, during missions, in the infirmary. Each time, Allen's fingers stayed longer in his hair, and—at some point, the fingers liked to stray to his face.

Like now, the tips of those pale, slender fingers are dragging lightly to trace the contours of his jaw. A thumb dances its way in a circular pattern over his cheek. Kanda's lips parted as he involuntarily lets out a content sigh.

He hears Allen chuckle lightly, and Kanda decides to open his eyes.

Right. What is the point of pretending to be asleep when they both know he is awake anyway?

"Injured bean sprouts are supposed to stay in bed," Kanda comments flatly, closing his eyes for a moment when the pads of Allen's fingers brush over his eyes.

"And sleeping people aren't supposed to talk," the brat teases back. Kanda snorts, then reaches out to poke Allen's bandaged torso rather harshly, eliciting a pained yelp. "That hurts, stupid!"

"So go back to bed, moron," Kanda retorts. "Your bed is just _right there_," he indicates to the empty infirmary bed next to his own with a slight jerk of his chin.

"Meanie," Allen pouts, to which Kanda responds with a raised eyebrow. Even in the dim lighting, Kanda can see the slightly dejected look on Allen's face. But really? The bean would be better off resting his much abused body rather than randomly touching his face and hair.

Allen lets out a sigh, but it quickly turns into smile, albeit a small one. "Well, I suppose you need your rest—"

"It's _you_ who needs a fucking rest. I'm all fixed," and he doesn't lie either. The only reason he isn't storming out of the infirmary and going back to his room is because if he did, the stupid bean would insist that he was well enough to be released.

There is something in those silver eyes, though Kanda cannot quite pinpoint it. All he knows is that—the warmth is gone as Allen pulls his hand away. "Well, it's late anyway," Allen says. "We better get some rest."

Kanda is barely able to stop himself from snorting. But suddenly, Allen is already hovering over him and before he knows it, their lips meet in a light kiss.

_Ah,_ Kanda thinks, _a goodnight kiss. _Because Allen is a sap like that.

"You know," Allen murmurs into the kiss, fingers back to tracing a pattern over his face, "I kinda—want to just stay here."

"…you're being a brat. We're in the same room."

"True, but the bed is cold."

"The blanket is thick."

"But you're not there."

Kanda is really tempted to rub the bridge of his nose out of exasperation—because of course he is _not,_ in any way, _embarrassed._ "You're annoying when you're injured."

"And you're annoying on a daily basis but I don't care."

"You—" Kanda doesn't get to finish his words, because Allen's lips are pressing against his own again. And again. And again. And—"Tch, fine, _fine. _Don't cry if you get crushed because the bed is small and you don't fucking _listen_—"

"Thanks," Allen cuts him off merrily, kissing Kanda once again before slowly getting into bed beside him, mindful of his injuries.

Kanda simply sighs on as he makes space for the idiotic bean. Once Allen settles beside him on his back, Kanda turns to face him and lifts a hand, placing it over Allen's eyes. "Now stop being annoying and sleep."

"Yes, mother."

"Brat."

"Love you too."

"…tch."

* * *

><p><strong>-NeverEnding-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay I fail as one of the organizers for this year's YW. I didn't manage to finish the previous themes. Work and school have been crazy, I don't even XD; Anyway. It's been a while since I write? Well, not that long but XD I am going to post at least one more fic. I hope I can write more but-no promises "orz

Anyway. Fingertips. Very simple interpretation I know. I wrote ¾ of this in one sitting at work and just finished a few hours ago. Thankfully Mandy (Harmony283) was willing to speed-beta this. But yeah, I know this is short but I hope you enjoyed it? :D

**So you lovely readers already know I love reviews, y/y? ****So please don't break my heart by leaving without reviewing, moreover if you put it on your favourite list? ****:'D**


End file.
